wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Party Time Tour!
Party Time Tour! 'is a Wiggles concert that performed in the USA and Canada in 2019. Setlist #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #I Love It When It Rains #Say the Dance, Do the Dance #Apples and Bananas #Hello Henry! #Skidamarink #Baby Shark #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) #Pappadum #Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes #Hokey Pokey #Lachy! #Let's Go Riding with Ponso the Pony #Michael Finnegan #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) #Jelly on a Plate #Little Sir Echo #The Music of the Ballet Orchestra #The Beautiful Ballet Parade #Round and Round the Garden #Joannie Works With One Hammer #Emma's Theme #Emma's Yellow Bow #Five Fingered Family #Shake Your Sillies Out #The Wiggly Collection Song #Happy Birthday #ABC #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star #The Giraffe #Lachy! Live Skit #The Road To The Isles (Do The Highland Fling) #Di Dicki Do Dum #The Monkey Dance #Hot Potato #Fruit Salad #Simon Says #Five Little Monkeys #Hey, Wags! #Shirley Shawn the Unicorn #Romp Bomp A Stomp #Emma's Révérence #Do the Propeller! Tour Locations 'United States of America *July 27th, 2019 - Seattle, WA *July 28th, 2019 - Portland, OR *August 1st, 2019 - San Francisco, CA *August 2nd, 2019 - Anaheim, CA *August 3rd, 2019 - San Diego, CA *August 5th, 2019 - Phoenix, AZ *August 8th, 2019 - Pueblo, CO *August 10th, 2019 - Tusla, OK *August 11th, 2019 - Grand Prairie, TX *August 12th, 2019 - Austin, TX *August 13th, 2019 - Houston, TX *August 15th, 2019 - New Orleans, LA *August 17th, 2019 - Memphis, TN *August 18th, 2019 - Nashville, TN *August 19th, 2019 - Atlanta, GA *August 20th, 2019 - Louisville, KY *August 21st, 2019 - Cincinnati, OH *August 22nd, 2019 - Indianapolis, IN *August 24th, 2019 - Chicago, IL *August 26th, 2019 - Detroit, MI *August 27th, 2019 - Cleveland, OH *August 28th, 2019 - Pittsburgh, PA *August 29th, 2019 - Washington DC *August 30th, 2019 - Baltimore, MD *August 31st, 2019 - Philadelphia, PA *September 3rd, 2019 - Montclair, NJ *September 4th, 2019 - Westbury, NY *September 5th, 2019 - Boston, MA Canada * September 22, 2019 - Halifax, NS * September 25, 2019 - St. John's, NL * September 26, 2019 - St. John's, NL * September 28, 2019 - Glace Bay, NS * September 29, 2019 - Moncton, NB * October 1, 2019 - Montreal, QC * October 2, 2019 - Cornwall, ON * October 3, 2019 - Ottawa, ON * October 4, 2019 - Brampton, ON * October 5, 2019 - Kingston, ON * October 6, 2019 - Toronto, ON * October 8, 2019 - Belleville, ON * October 9, 2019 - Kitchener, ON * October 10, 2019 - Oshawa, ON * October 11, 2019 - London, ON * October 12, 2019 - Hamilton, ON * October 13, 2019 - Hamilton, ON * October 15, 2019 - Burlington, ON * October 16, 2019 - Peterborough, ON * October 17, 2019 - Sudbury, ON * October 20, 2019 - Winnipeg, MB * October 21, 2019 - Brandon, MB * October 22, 2019 - Regina, SK * October 23, 2019 - Saskatoon, SK * October 24, 2019 - Lloydminster, AB * October 26, 2019 - Edmonton, AB * October 27, 2019 - Calgary, AB * October 29, 2019 - Vancouver, BC * October 30, 2019 - Abbotsford, BC Trivia *This has been said by The Wiggles to be their biggest US tour since the the original generation, thus making it the current generation's biggest US tour overall. *This show features the first physical appearance of Shirley Shawn the Unicorn for the first time in the United States. *When the tour was announced, some US news articles announced that "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes", "Simon Says", and "Hokey Pokey" will be featured on this tour. *The Wiggle Fun Tour backdrop is used for the Party Time Tour. Category:Wiggles concerts Category:New Wiggles Category:2019 Category:New Wiggles Concerts Category:2019 Concerts Category:Party